A Fresh Start (and a spring in my step)
by Emiliya Wolfe
Summary: Sirius moves to Pelican Town to get a fresh start and a new life in the country. He wasn't expecting to find romance along the way. Wolfstar.


For Liza, a belated Farm!AU.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he looked around his new home, the dilapidated porch, the cobwebs on the door, the overgrown garden to the point where he felt as though he had already walked through a forest. His shiny black shoes were streaked with mud and there was already more than one twig clutching for dear life to his hair. He had never felt more out of place than he did right then.

 _Have I made some huge, terrible mistake?_ he asked himself. _My God, what have I done?_

What _had_ he done? What had he expected? He had quit his well-paying job at Joja Mart in the city on a whim, deciding to take refuge from that life, _those people_ in the farm his Uncle Alphard had left him. He had distant memories of crackling logs and the smell of sweetness in the spring, and more laughter than the rest of his life combined. It had seemed perfectly natural to tell his mother he was leaving, to cut off his arranged marriage to Narcissa Malfoy and get on the bus without a second thought.

Turned out that his second thought just took a while in coming.

 _It'll all look better in the morning_ , he told himself desperately, jiggling the rusty iron key in the lock until he heard the click.

The door creaked open to reveal a small, yet cozy cabin. Lily had been right, Mayor Minerva had tidied up the house and even had a fire going, orange flames licking the wood with eagerness and filling the room with warmth.

No. Sirius had definitely made the right choice.

Stopping for only a second to remove his outer clothes and shoes, Sirius climbed into the freshly washed sheets and snuggled into bed, falling asleep in his cocoon within seconds.

* * *

The next morning came with a pale blue sky and not a cloud in sight. Sirius stood on the front porch and took a few deep breaths, feeling his lingering doubts evaporate with the morning dew. The quiet hum of crickets and chirping birds were welcome compared to the shrill shrieking of his mother, and it felt as though his lungs were already being cleansed of the city's pollution.

Deciding to get to work with the parsnip seeds Mayor Minerva had kindly gifted him, Sirius rootled around in the chest Lily had made for his gardening tools. Inside were a hoe, a watering can, a scythe and a pick, all well-made, if a little rusty. They would do the job.

He removed his leather jacket and started digging, enjoying the feel of the sweat on his brow, the physical labour and sense of achievement as he planted his first crops. This was what had been missing from his life.

His brother, Regulus, thrived in the city, revelling in the people watching and the gossiping and the political maneuvering one needed to navigate the city's high society. Sirius preferred a simpler, honest life: one where he could make true friends that wouldn't prod at him for weaknesses to exploit, one where his mother wasn't foisting woman afterwoman on him at dinner, not realising that her twenty six year old son had no intention of ever "getting a missus", as their butler, Mr. Kreacher, had put it.

Three hours later, Sirius had packed his tools and changed, ready to meet the locals. His uncle had always had the wildest stories about them, half-mocking, half-nostalgic, and Sirius was looking forward to the small town life. After all, Regulus was the incorrigible gossip, but Sirius loved hearing all the juicy details.

First, he went to the seed shop to meet Pomona Sprout, as Mayor Minerva had promised him a discount and a nice selection. He had a little money left after the trip, and planned on investing it all in his farm.

Pomona was more than happy to help, giving him tips on what grew best when and what could be harvested several times. She also suggested he buy some grapes for the days when he felt tired, as it was much easier to pick the little fruits than it was kneeling in the ground to dig out roots. In the end, he left with so many bags that he could barely see where he was going. Pushing against the door with his back, he called out a last thank you before turning and promptly meeting human-shaped resistance.

His bags went flying, as did the unfortunate villager, who fell back with a grunt.

'I'm _so_ sorry!' Sirius yelled out, mortified that he had practically attacked someone on his first day. 'Are you all right? Is that your ankle you're rubbing? Is it broken? Do I need to take you to hospital? Where's the hospital?'

He looked around, nearly giving himself whiplash as he searched for anything remotely medical looking. He was rewarded with a sign painted with a great big red cross hanging outside the building next to the supplies store.

'Right,' he told himself, and gathered the man in his arms, grunting a little with the effort. 'Let's get that sorted.'

'I said I'm fine!' the man replied a little indignantly, flailing his arms. 'I don't need to go to the doctor's, it's just a little sprain.'

'Oh,' Sirius said, stopping short in his tracks. He suddenly realised that he was carrying an unknown man in his arms, bridal-style, without his consent. 'Sorry about that.'  
He put the man down, trying to hide the fact that his face was turning a flaming red.

'No harm done,' the man replied with an awkward laugh. 'Um... I hope there wasn't anything fragile in any of these.' He gestured to the bags, still left lying on the floor, some tulip bulbs rolling out.

'Oh, fuck,' Sirius swore, scrambling to pick them up.

In no time at all, they had gathered up Sirius's seeds and bulbs and were left staring at each other rather awkwardly.

'Um… so…' Sirius said, trailing off as he took in the man's appearance.

He was around Sirius's age, with sandy hair and a crooked smile. His freckles betrayed the time spent outdoors, but what drew Sirius's attention were his eyes; the colour of honey, speckled with flecks of burnt orange.

'I'm Sirius,' he continued weakly, his voice suddenly breathy. Shifting his bags to one arm, he held out his hand.

'I know,' the other man laughed. 'You're the new farmer. Everyone's been talking about you. Pleased to meet you, my name's Remus.'

They shook hands and Sirius noticed how Remus's palm was at once soft and rough, used to labour, but refined, like that of an artist. It made a change from the cityfolk, with pudgy hands that smelt of powder and cigarettes and always, always seemed to be too sweaty.

Sirius realised that in noting all of these things, he had been holding Remus's hands for a second too long, and quickly released it with a sheepish laugh. He racked his brains for something to say, his mother's years of lessons in small talk forgotten in a second.

'Would you like some help bringing these up to the farm?' Remus asked kindly, quirking an eyebrow as if to say that Sirius was crazy for buying everything in the first place.  
'That would be perfect.'

* * *

Eight days later, Sirius had harvested his parsnips and invested in a scarecrow that looked a little like his aunt Druella. It was petty, but every time he looked at it, he couldn't help but snigger a little.

Besides, he reckoned he deserved it. He had hit it off with Lily, the carpenter, and met her husband James, who was madly enthusiastic about mushrooms and space, but who was always up for a good time. They had a small child, Harry, and another was on the way. He had also found the town's only bar - the Starfish tavern, which only had beer and whisky and none of the cocktails he enjoyed, but the stories the barkeep, Hagrid, told were worth coming back for several times a week. And if Sirius decided to spice up his scotch on the rocks with a fancy straw and three types of lime, then Hagrid never mentioned anything about it.

He was clearing out the debris around the pond when he saw him again. Hacking down a couple of wayward maple trees, the branches parted to reveal Remus sitting on a large oak stump, his bare toes touching the water as he frowned into his book.

It was the first time Sirius had seen him since his horrendous first impression at Pomona's store. His sandy hair was swaying in the light breeze, his brow creased into a slight frown of concentration. Sirius smiled and backed away. Remus looked so in harmony with nature that he couldn't bear marring the scene with his city boy ways and awkward small talk.

Fate had a different plan that day.

His foot hit one of the fallen trees, and he catapulted backwards with an unmanly cry, flailing his arms in the hopes to grasp onto something other than thin air. To his surprise, he grasped onto the wood, managing to right himself just in time to see Remus jump, his book falling from his grasp. Sirius launched himself forwards, but it was too late - it landed pages-first into the water, splaying open like a fan as it soaked up the liquid.

'I'm _so_ sorry,' Sirius gasped. It seemed like he was destined to repeat those words into infinity, apologising over and over as he made more of a fool of himself.

'It's all right,' Remus replied, gingerly picking the book up and laying it on the tree stump, opening the pages. 'It'll dry. Besides, it's my fault for being easily startled.'

Sirius didn't know what to say to that. In the city, he would have been shouted at, punched, or maybe egged for good measure if there was a grocery bag handy. He wasn't used to these country folk being so… laid-back.

'If you're sure,' he replied uncertainly, looking at his feet and frowning.

It didn't seem like enough. He looked up to find Remus watching him with a gentle smile. Glancing away, he shoved his hands into his pocket, only to find his last bar of chocolate. He'd eaten through the stash he'd brought from the city already - farming was hungry work.

'Would you like some chocolate?'

'Oh no, that's quite all right,' Remus repeated, though Sirius saw his eyes light up.

'Come on, we'll share it!' Sirius grinned, jumping up onto the tree trunk next to the sandy-haired man, careful not to touch the pages. 'You can't find these in the supermarket here, anyway.'

'Joja mart?' Remus asked with a snort, as they peeled off the purple wrapping. 'Yeah you're better off not going there at all. It's all trash.'

Sirius broke off the corner of his square with a loud pop, his eyes widening at the vehement tone in the usually demure man. 'That bad, huh?'

'Shush, you're ruining the chocolate.'

* * *

Sirius hesitated, standing in front of the little cottage.

Molly, the woman who ran the cattle ranch further uphill, had pointed him in this direction as she struggled to control her youngest, Ginny, who had been running circles around her. Much to his belated guilt, Sirius hadn't even offered to help, but he wanted to give Remus this pie while it was still hot.

It was made from his first batch of blueberries, and he had already given one to James and Lily, who had shown him around town and taken him under their wing. There were two left - one for Harry, once the Potters had finished this one, and one for Remus.

He hoped he would like it.

Knocking softly on the door he straightened his clothes. He had changed out of his farmer's outfit for what felt like the first time in forever, dressed in plain black trousers and a deep red jumper. Although summer was fast approaching, the cold weather clung to the evening shadows, and he was glad for the extra layer.

Just then, the door opened, and Remus's head popped around the doorway.

'Oh,' he said by way of greeting. 'I wasn't expecting anyone.'

'Is this a bad time?' Sirius asked awkwardly. He knew he should have called to make sure before, but James said that Remus didn't have a phone.

'Um,' Remus bit his lip. 'I guess not. Come in.'

He opened the door a little wider, and Sirius stepped through threshold, still uncertain as whether he should be there.

'This is for you,' he said, offering up the pie as a peace offering.

'Oh thank you!' Remus exclaimed, a look of wonder on his face. 'I… I don't know what to say. You didn't have to.'

'I wanted to,' Sirius replied warmly, looking around as Remus moved into the kitchen.

It was a small cottage, not unlike his own, only with two rooms instead of four. A fire crackled merrily to his right, and the sheets were tucked in a way his mother would approve of in the bed to his left. Scanning the bookcase in front of him, Sirius smiled to see that the book he had nearly ruined was back in its rightful place, only a little worse for wear. As he walked forwards to get a better look at the lovingly worn titles, he nearly stumbled over a block of wood, half-carved into an intricate form.

Just then, Remus walked back into the room.

'Oh yeah.' He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. 'I've been trying my hand at sculpting. I… It feels like once you get past the outer layers, the true nature starts to show.'

He paused. 'Does that sound stupid?'

'Not at all,' Sirius beamed, admiring the grain of the wood. 'It's like a metaphor for people. They present one face, and you have to wait a while before you truly get to know them.'

He would personally love to get past Remus's outer layers.

'Exactly!' Remus's face lit up as Sirius's burned at the implication of his thoughts. 'I find people so fascinating, especially those here in Stardew Valley. You think it's just a small town, only to find that each person has a hidden layer, just like this piece of wood. I actually moved here to find inspiration for my art.'

Sirius remained quiet, urging Remus to go on. He had never found himself quite so captivated by anyone else before.

'Although,' Remus's face fell slightly, fingering his shabby clothes. 'I have to admit… it's not easy to pay the bills as an artist.'

They both fell quiet at that. Sirius's heart went out to the other man. He would willingly offer Remus all he had, but his mother had disinherited him as soon as she learnt of what she considered to be his betrayal. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

'Why don't you have an art show in town?'

'I guess…' Remus mused. 'It could really bring something to Pelican Town. But,' he hesitated, turning towards the half-finished sculpture, continuing in barely a whisper. 'What if no one likes my sculptures?'

'Who wouldn't love your sculptures?' Sirius retorted, gesturing to the wood. 'You'll never know unless you try. Just… promise you'll think about it.'

'All right,' Remus replied, his gaze still on his work. He blinked, giving a little shake of his head. 'In the meantime, let's have some of that wonderful pie of yours.'

* * *

Summer had arrived by the time Sirius mustered the courage to tell Remus about his developing feelings. Actually, if he was honest with himself, he had known from that day in front of Sprout's that Remus was someone important. Someone special.

The perfect opportunity presented itself as his first batch of goat's cheese became ready. After having practiced on Lily and James (and removing the rest of the cheese out of a pregnant Lily's devouring belly), he deemed his food finally ready. Gathering up the basket of homemade apple wine, fresh goat's cheese, and assorted grapes and berries, he made a quick stop at Sprout's for bread, and set off towards Remus's cottage.

Before he got there though, he came across Remus himself, trying - and failing - to gather cherries from the tree overhanging the lake. Taking a moment to admire the object of his interest's physique, Sirius placed the basket by the edge of the water.

'Need any help?' he called.

Remus turned around, straightening with a flush. 'Oh, yes please!' he said. 'If it's not too much trouble.'

Sirius flashed him a grin, impulsively sweeping Remus up with arms made strong from months of farming and placing him on his shoulders.

'Whoa,' Remus cried, and for a minute, Sirius thought he was going to fall. Then he righted himself and burst out laughing. 'Thanks! It should be easy now.'

Sirius let out a sigh of relief. He had almost ruined everything.

'Got some!' Remus cried, hopping down with surprising agility for someone who spent his times in books and artwork. He popped one in his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure. 'Mmm… They're so good when they're wild. Here, try one.'

Before Sirius could say anything, Remus's fingers gently pushed at his mouth, forcing him to accept the fruit. The cherry was sweet, almost achingly so, but Sirius could barely swallow with his stomach doing so many flips.

'They're great,' he managed, turning towards the lake and spitting the pip as far as it would go.

'You can't do that!' Remus cried out in dismay, forcing Sirius's cheeks to flush. He had grown so used to country life that he had forgotten all of his manners. But just as he was about to apologise, Remus held up his own pip in his hand. 'You have to count them!'

'Count them?' Sirius asked, utterly perplexed. 'Why would you do that?'

'Because of the rhyme,' Remus replied as if it were obvious, pulling at Sirius's arm to sit by the lake. It was then that Sirius noticed that Remus was barefoot again, splashing his toes in the water as if he hadn't a care in the world. 'To see who you will marry.'

'How does that go?'

'We have to eat the cherries first,' Remus said with a wink.

There was a moment of companionable silence as they finished off Remus's cherries, Sirius surreptitiously hiding his basket behind him. There would be time enough for that later. There was always time in the country.

'And now we count them,' Remus announced, gathering up the pips. He counted them out one by one, chanting as he spoke. 'Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor, rich man, poor man, beggar man, thief. Doctor, lawyer, Indian chief. So, since it landed on Indian chief, that is the person I will marry. It's an old children's rhyme.'

'But there's one left,' Sirius pointed out.

'Oh, so there is,' Remus said in surprise, picking up the last pip. 'In that case, we start the rhyme again.'

'Or you could just add farmer to the list,' Sirius quipped, his heart pounding in his chest even as he fought to keep his tone light.

'But that isn't how it… oh,' Remus blushed deeply as he placed the pip atop the rest of them. ' _Oh._ '

'Obviously I'm not asking you to marry me,' Sirius said in a sudden rush, unable to keep his cool attitude. 'A… a picnic would be nice, to start with,' he added, revealing his basket of fruit and cheese. 'And… a chance to… um…' Sirius broke off, looking away. He had never needed to do this before, never needed to express his feelings. What was he supposed to say?

'Sirius,' Remus said softly. 'A picnic would be lovely. And, if you feel the same….'

He leaned forwards, splashing softly as his feet moved in the water, until he was so close Sirius could have counted his freckles, until Sirius saw the faint scars on his face, until Sirius automatically shut his eyes and felt Remus's lips brush against his own, hesitatingly at first, then drawing courage as Sirius felt himself lean into the kiss.

And as they broke apart, Sirius realised why he had never been interested in all of those girls at his mother's dinner parties. No one had noticed why, not even himself, but Remus had. As he felt his lips curve into a broad grin, he moved forwards once more, until the sun had long dipped under the horizon.

* * *

 **Assignment 3 - Mythology, Poseidon: write a story set on or near a body of water.**

 **Insane House Challenge: Plot point: an introduction**

 **365 Prompts: Farm!AU**

 **Gobstones - black stone: spring, accuracy: nurturing, power: memory, technique: artist.**

 **Chicken snake - (setting) farm.**

 **Scavenger Hunt - write an AU set out of the wizarding world.**

 **Jasmin - write about a pureblood who wants to marry for love, not duty.**

 **Book club: Ralph Bretner - (au) farm, (plot point) being the first to notice something, (object) tools.**

 **Showtime: (word) quirk**

 **Sweater day: write about a modest person**

 **Buttons: (character) Remus Lupin, (dialogue) think about it.**

 **Lyric alley: as life breaks new ground.**

 **Restriction of the month: no Hogwarts Houses**

 **Bookclub - The Fault in our Stars (relationship) first love, (word) metaphor, (word) infinity.**

 **Word count: 3,421**


End file.
